Les Épines de la réalité
by AyyurGoupil
Summary: Septembre 1991. Rentrée des classes. Mais pas dans n'importe quelle école. Tout commence dans un wagon, en direction d'un chateau aussi mystérieux que fascinant. Tout commence avec des rencontres. Atheris Rosier, tout comme son père avant elle, franchit les portes de Poudlard. Son sang pulse dans ses veines. C'est ici que tout commence. ... (résumé complet sur Wattpad !)


**1er Septembre 1991**

La locomotive freine en crissant, la vapeur s'envole et enveloppe toute la voie 9¾. Un dernier au revoir avant de prendre place dans les wagons en direction de Poudlard. L'excitation et l'appréhension se lisent aisément sur les visages des futurs jeunes élèves de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Excitation, car c'est une toute nouvelle vie qui commence avec de nouvelles rencontres et de nouvelles aventures. Appréhension, car une part d'eux reste ici, sur le quai, ainsi que leurs familles qui attendent avec impatience leurs retours aux prochaines vacances pour comparer gaiement les premiers pas dans le château de chacun qui y étaient où y est encore.

La vapeur se dissipe et les portes du train s'ouvrent. Il est temps. Autour d'elle les familles se pressent, vérifient que tous les bagages ont bien été embarqué, des derniers baisers sont lancés et les élèves se hâtent pour trouver une place dans un des compartiments. La jeune fille se retourne, de sorte à faire face à sa mère. Celle-ci la toise de toute sa hauteur, le buste bien droit. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux sont noués dans un chignon stricte tandis que ses mains se rejoignent sous sa poitrine, délicatement posées sur le fin tissu de sa robe crème. Elle regarde sa fille avec adiaphorie, laissant son regard sombre glisser sur sa silhouette. Elle est petite, ses cheveux sont lachés et d'un châtain profond mais pas aussi profond que ceux de sa mère. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, un temps passe. Elles se fixent sans sourcier, un brin de determination souligne le regard de la plus jeune tandis que l'autre n'a pas changé, leur conversation semblant ne se jouer que sur le regard. Le sifflet de la cheffe de gare retentit, signalant le départ imminent du train. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour y monter et rejoindre ses futurs camarades, sa mère prononça ses simples mots, les derniers qu'elles échangerons jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, et avec son regard toujours aussi indifférent : « Atheris, rend nous fiers. »

✴︎※✴︎

Un silence pesant règne en maître dans le compartiment des adelphes Oliphant. La plus âgée qui entre en quatrième année, ne lâche pas son manuel de sortilèges des yeux une seule seconde. Le cadet quant à lui, semble sur le point de s'endormir, bercé par le bruit des rails sous les roues du train. Une situation qui agace peut être plus que de raison la jeune Eilidh qui a du mal à tenir en place. Enfin, elle entrait à Poudlard ! Un moment qu'elle attend depuis que sa grande sœur à reçu sa lettre quelques années plutôt. Mais son enthousiasme était quelque peu retombé, pour cause, l'attitude amorphe de son frère et sa sœur serait presque contagieux. Seulement, décidant de ne pas se laisser entrainer par cette vague d'ennui, elle se lève brusquement et part explorer le train. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle trouvera des élèves de son âge avec qui partager son impatience.

En marchant dans le couloir étroit du Poudlard Express depuis maintenant quelques minutes, Eilidh avait déjà croisé un bon nombre d'élèves mais tous semblaient être bien plus âgés qu'elle d'au moins trois ans et, elle avoue elle-même ne plus trop savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête en sortant du compartiment où se trouvent toujours sa sœur et son frère – elle était passée devant trois fois. Elle continue de marcher de long en large, repassant devant les mêmes cabines sans même plus prendre le temps de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, quand quelqu'un l'interpelle soudainement. Au début, elle n'était par certaine que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait mais elle pu vite s'en assurer.

— Hé ! Toi, qui à l'air totalement perdu et tourne en rond depuis quinze minutes. Tu vas entrer en première année non ?

— Heu... Oui...

— Super !

Le jeune homme repasse la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment où il se tient toujours toute en faisant signe à Eilidh de s'approcher. Il s'adresse à la personne avec qui il était encore assis quelques minutes plutôt : « Moi j'appelle ça le destin et je sens que je ne vais pas arriver vivant à Poudlard si je reste encore cinq secondes de plus avec toi ! » Il se retourne vers Eilidh avec un grand sourire empli de sincérité – mais avec une pointe de compassion – qui semble éblouir tout le wagon du point de la jeune fille. Il lui lance un "bon courage" en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée. Dans la cabine, une jeune fille brune assise prêt de la fenêtre à le visage cramoisi par la gêne et cherche constamment où poser les yeux. Ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, comme si on venait de lui couper les cordes vocales. Mais Eilidh n'en menait pas large non plus. La jeune fille qui se trouve en face d'elle lui communique son embarras et elle sent aussi ses joues chauffer. Mais empêcher une situation gênante s'installer encourage Eilidh à prendre la parole.

— Sa, salut... Est-ce que je, je peux...? elle désigne la place en face de la jeune fille, celle-ci hoche la tête et Eilidh s'installe. Heu... Je, je m'appelle Eilidh, heu... Eilidh Oliphant... elle lui tend sa main gauche tremblante et humide.

— M,Madelein McGafraidh, elle commence à lever sa main droite mais la remplace vite par sa main gauche en remarquant l'erreur de Eilidh. Et désolée pour mon frère… Il est… spécial. Enfin, j'ai surtout du l'ennuyer avec mes angoisses, tout ça…

— C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, il a l'air gentil. En tout cas il a vu que j'étais un peu paumée, Ahah ! elle rit de bon cœur, ce qui détend immédiatement Madelein.

— Toi aussi tu rentres en première année alors ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être enfin.

— Oui, c'est ça ! Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de savoir dans quelle Maison j'aimerai être et dans laquelle j'irai finalement, déclare Eilidh tout en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles à chacun de ses mouvements. Tu as une préférence toi ?

— Hé bien, Aaron (son interlocutrice l'interroge du regard), mon idiot de frère qui t'as interpelé tout à l'heure est à Poufsouffle et j'aimerais beaucoup y être, je crois. Mes parents y été aussi ! Tu as de la famille à Poudlard, toi ?

— Oui, je suis avec mon frère et ma sœur qui sont tous les deux à Serdaigle et ma mère était à Gryffondor. Mais, j'avoue que aucune de ses deux la ne me font vraiment envie…

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas… Madelein s'enfonce un peu dans sa banquette.

— Non ! Pas du tout ! Hors de question, en plus je suis à moitié moldu du côté de mon père. Mais peut-être qu'on sera toutes les deux à Poufsouffle !

— Oh oui ! On pourra partager le même dortoir, ça serai super !

Les deux jeunes filles continue de parler pendant un long moment, partageant leur joie, leurs attentes et ce qu'elles s'imaginent de ce qu'est réellement la vie à Poudlard. Elles ne prêtent attention aux magnifiques paysages qui défilent derrière la fenêtre seulement quand le Poudlard Express passe sur un viaduc. Une rangée de collines pleines de verdure leur fait face tandis que le soleil commence à ce coucher derrière elle, laissant trainer ses derniers rayons orangés couler paresseusement sur le relief. Le tableau les subjugue qu'aucune d'elle ne prononce quoique ce soit durant quelques minutes. Elles se font finalement interrompre par Aaron, le grand frère de Madelein, qui vient les prévenir que le train ne va plus tarder à arriver et de commencer à se préparer. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la locomotive freine en crissant et les portes des wagons s'ouvrent pour laisser les étudiants descendre. Ça y est, elles y sont enfin.


End file.
